Krillen's Secret Crush
by GuardianSaiyan
Summary: Krillen has a forbidden love, he finally decides to fess up to the one that caught his eye.Yaoi!


Krillen sighed. He wanted nothing more than to tell his crush his true feelings. For years, he had watched from a far. Admiring, praying that some day he might be noticed, but alas, he had no such luck.

"Alright, I have to go up there and say it myself. No more waiting. It's just the two of us, now's my chance." He said determined and walked nervously up to his one and only, to the prince of all saiyans, the prince of all his dreams, Vegeta.

"H, hi Vegeta..." he said swallowing hard. The prince turned to him and sneered. "What do you want to annoying little shrimp?" Krillen tried to laugh the insult off.

"Fun, funny thing…. You're actually not that much taller than me..." Vegeta glared at him.

"WHAT did you say!" Krillen shook his hands

"Heh, heh. Nothing. Nothing...umm.. Vegeta can I talk to you about something..." The saiyan looked at the man oddly, he didn't normal try to talk with him.

"Make it quick." Krillen nodded.

"Well... do you remember your birthday party? (A/N: read Vegeta's birthday surprise) Vegeta's eye twitched.

"Yes..."

"Do you remember the gift from your "secret admirer?" Krillen asked sweating.

"Yes..." the prince didn't like were this was going.

"I have to tell you that it was me..."

"I knew that you fool, that's why I attacked you remember?"

"Heh, yeah... Well today I have finally gotten enough courage to tell you that I, I, I LOVE YOU Vegeta!" The saiyan froze. "I always have really. With your rippling muscles, and your sexy arrogant and holier-than-thou attitude, and how you've always treated me like shit... and how you look without any-"

"Just stop!" Vegeta yelled, "why would you even think…. that I…. Argh! Why are you telling me this!"

"Well, I thought maybe, if you were interested, you would like to, ya know, go out with me sometime..." Vegeta shook in anger.

"I'M NOT GAY!" he screamed. "I'm married and have two kids for God's sake!"

"Well, I'm married too, but that's just a cover. I thought it was for you too. Because ya know, Bulma's the closing thing to a guy there is, well except for 18..."

"I didn't marry her because she's a butch! She the closest personality to a female saiyan... and cuz she's got a killer rack."

"See! You added that because you need reason to hide your gayness!"

"No I don't! Have you looked at her rack lately it's huge!"

"Come on Vegeta. Just swing a little, if you don't like it then go back."

"NO! Frezia tried using that line on me. 'Try drag, Veggie-baby, it'll be fun. Try my lipstick, it looks good on you.' I was six years old God damn it! Then he tried prostituting me out...ohh the horror…. Whores smell bad..." Vegeta started rocking back and forth at the childhood memory.

"Ewww. Frieza. Yeah I don't go for drag queens. Ya know he just didn't do it for me." Krillen stated thinking of the slain enemy, "WAIT! You killed him because he was gay didn't you! You're a homophobe aren't you!"

"NO! We killed him because he was an evil psychotic tyrant that wanted to take over the universe!"

"That was GAY!"

"Yes he was gay, but just about everyone was gay on that ship of his."

"What? Really? I would have never guessed..."

"Oh please!" Vegeta stated, "Mean Zarbon? The fem-boy? The entire Ginyu force with those stupid poses?"

"Captain Ginyu? Wow... he was cute..."

"Of course Captain Ginyu! Every captain in the universe is gay. I think it's some law or something.."

"Were YOU ever a captain Vegeta?" Krillen asked slyly.

" No baldy I wasn't!"

"Oh…. Wait! You killed them too! You are a homophobe!" Vegeta sighed angrily.

"No Baldy, they were also crazy."

"Come on Vegeta. You're telling me that you had no 'experiments' while living with all of them."

"No I happened to have to only girl on that ship."

"Whose name was Radtiz?" he asked hopefully.

"NO! Besides, Raditz was the only one that didn't succumb to loneliness on that ship... I mean even Nappa did... he must have been gotten tail or something." Krillen looked down ready to cry. He had been rejected

"There is no hope for me then..." he sniffled. Vegeta groaned he didn't need this "Why don't you go after Tien, he seems the fruity type." Krillen shook his head. "No... he's been a life partner of Chiousu for a long time..."

Vegeta sighed, "Ummmm, Bra's going shopping soon, I was supposed to take her, but here." He handed Krillen car keys. "Go help her pick out a new outfit or purse or something stupid and useless..." Krillen's eyes lit up. "Really? Can I take Trunks!" Fire surrounded Vegeta.  
"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK BALDY.." he growled  
"Awww, but he's really cute..." The prince shook in anger.  
"OUT! GO ASK OUT KAKAROTE'S YOUNGEST!" Krillen skipped away happily. The saiyan sighed, "Thank God that's over."…..or was it?(TO BE CONTINUED…..)


End file.
